ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Civil Defense (episode)
Counter-insurgency program It sounds like from this page that this program is just a part of the lock-down situation Ben, Jake and Miles are stuck in, activated when they escape the neurcene gas. However the page for Counter-insurgency program indicates that the program is the lock-down activated when O'Brien first tries to set aside the file to investigate later. It's been a while since I've watched this one so I can't say for sure, but I think the latter is true here, in which case this episode article is error and needs tweaking; otherwise Counter-insurgency program needs tweaking. --Ds093 04:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :"Warning. Workers have escaped from ore processing unit 5. Initiating station-wide counter insurgency program." - There is a program running before that, that releases the gas, but it looks like at that point it's just anti-riot. Izkata 23:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Goof I don't know if there are ever any goofs featured on this site, but I noticed that during the scene where Odo and Quark are trapped and Odo assures Quark that he's the most devious Ferengi Odo has ever met, two people can be seen walking by in the background, calmly chatting with one another, as if the threat of momentary death doesn't bother them all that much. 04:50, 20 July 2008 (UTC) 'momentary death'... what an interesting idea! :p Derekbd 19:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Removed Qutoes Removed the following quotes or portions of quotes as not memorable: "Dukat... if you are seeing this recording, it means you tried to abandon your post while the station's self-destruct sequence was engaged. That will not be permitted. You have lost control of Terok Nor, disgracing yourself and Cardassia. Your attempt to escape is no doubt a final act of cowardice. All fail-safes have been eliminated. Your personal access codes have been rescinded. The destruct sequence can no longer be halted. All you can do now is contemplate the depth of your disgrace... and try to die like a Cardassian." : - Legate Kell, in a recording played after Dukat tries to transport off the station Well, is there anything I can do to help?" "Not unless you have a level nine Cardassian security clearance." "Let's see. I think I have everything from levels one through seven." "I only have levels one through six." "This force field isn't just protecting the door, it goes through the bulkheads, the ceiling, the deck... there's nowhere for me to go." "You're telling me I'm stuck here? With you?" "No! I'm stuck here, with you! Believe me, a far worse fate... and stay away from my computer!" : - Odo and Quark "I suppose during the Occupation, the Cardassians considered their security chief a security risk." "And I know why." "Oh, do you?" "It's because they knew you were an honorable man. The kind of person who would do the right thing regardless of the circumstances. And now, your integrity... is going to get us both killed. I hope you're happy!" : - Odo and Quark "'A self-important con artist who is nowhere near as clever as he thinks.' That's your official security evaluation of me." "Quark, I told you to stay away from the computer." "Two hours ago, you told me I was the most devious Ferengi you ever met!" "I thought we were going to die, I was trying to be nice." : - Odo and Quark --31dot 00:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Nitpicks * Disabling the dampening field that prevents them from using their communicators knocks out the turbo lifts and transporters. They neglect to access the Defiant and runabouts and use theirs to evacuate people. Nitpick. - 07:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC)